


We’re (not) masters of subterfuge

by tomoewantsdolls



Series: Drarry Drabble Challenge [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, I can't think of tags that won't spoil it, M/M, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomoewantsdolls/pseuds/tomoewantsdolls
Summary: Written for the April Drabble ChallengePrompt: The Less I Know The BetterPrompter: lex | cheeky torah and kai_Word Count: 322 (it is, according to wordcounter... )Thanks EvAEleanor for the beta work!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Drabble Challenge [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314866
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28





	We’re (not) masters of subterfuge

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the April Drabble Challenge
> 
> Prompt: The Less I Know The Better  
> Prompter: lex | cheeky torah and kai_  
> Word Count: 322 (it is, according to wordcounter... )
> 
> Thanks EvAEleanor for the beta work!

Draco walked fast, convinced someone was following him. For weeks, he was feeling paranoid; like when he woke up in his bed, disoriented, clutching a parchment with some instructions he didn't remember writing.

He walked around the corner and grabbed his wand more firmly. When he was certain the echo of the footsteps didn't match his, he turned, a jinx already on the tip of his tongue.

The words died in his throat when he was confronted by a man that was supposed to be dead, and he instantly realized that he had lost precious seconds as the cloaked figure tackled him to the floor.

When he felt the tip of the wand on his temple, he gasped and thought that it was kind of heroic to finally die at the hands of Harry Potter.

\---

"You’re sure?" Harry asked.

"Do it, Potter, the less I know the better." Draco leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes, waiting for him to cast the spell. He was white as marble. Harry had raised his hand already when Draco moved forward and clasped his bony fingers around Harry's wrist. "Promise me something, Potter: when everything is over, when everything is safe again, give me my memories back."

He hesitated.

"Harry, promise me!"

He gulped. "Every memory?"

"All of them. Even if I fight you."

Harry cast the spell, searching for the correct memories: about the case, the Ministry involvement, their plan, his faked death. About their training together, their unlikely friendship. About an unplanned kiss, and a slap that still stung.

All gone.

\---

Draco laughed, still on the floor under Potter's… Under Harry's weight.

"You moron, I didn't mean for you to assault me to give me my memories back."

"Sorry, I just, um…" Harry tried to move, to stand up, but Draco kept him in place.

"I liked that kiss though," Draco muttered, marvelling at the brilliant smile on Harry's face.


End file.
